The Only One
by Guiney-vere
Summary: This is a song fic I wrote after S2, so plaese enjoy and R


****

The Only One   
By: Guinevere

  
**Disclaimer**: In no way do I own or have anything to do with Dawson's Creek. It all belongs to Kevin Williamson et al. The song *The Only One* belongs to Junkster, not me. I make absolutely no money off this, though that might be nice. Oh yeah, I do, however, own Hope and Elliot. 

  
**Author's Notes**: Pretend Jack and Andie went back to Providence, never to be seen again. This takes place the night before Pacey is set to leave for Boston University. The gang has met at the docks to reminisce. Soon Jen will head for NYU, Dawson will set off for Northwestern, and Joey will journey to UCLA. 

"Well Pacey, I really wish you luck. I've got to get home before Grams has me crucified." Jen hugged Pacey and turned to go. 

"Me too. My dad's going to boil if I'm not home soon." 

Dawson hugged his best friend. "I'll call you." 

"Sure thing D." 

Jen and Dawson left, saying goodbye to their childhood. With Pacey leaving, a part of their lives was ending. No more school dances or film class. High school was over. Joey and Pacey were alone on the docks to trade their final insults before entering adulthood. No one had turned off the radio, which was softly playing in the background. 

"How Long till you go Jo? Three weeks, right?" Pacey asked solemnly. 

"Yep, to the day." Joey answered looking anywhere but at him. 

Don't leave me here   
I'm outta control   
Keep falling down 

"Pacey, I don't want you to go. I want us all to stay here together. When I'm down, I want to know you guys will always be there to lift me up." Joey whispered with tears in her eyes. 

"Joey, we'll always be friends. Nothing can ever change that. We'll always have these memories." 

Joey looked at him. 

Did you have to do that?   
Because I'm easy to tease 

Pacey leaned in. He looked into her eyes. Joey was extremely vulnerable. Pacey could have done anything at that moment. But he chose to kiss her. No explanation was needed; they both wanted it to happen. They pulled apart slowly. Pacey began to lean in again. "No Pacey." 

I'm all locked up, I can't find the keys

"You know it's hard for me, to tell you how I feel. God, I waited months-" she paused, "years to tell Dawson. People just can't get close to me easily. But you already are, so it makes it that much harder." 

I always told you that you'd go far

"I told you more than once, that I knew you'd get out of here. I know you'll be awesome at whatever you do. I need you to know that, behind all those smart-ass comments, that I always cared about you." 

"Joey, you were the only one who ever believed in me...believed that I could get out of here before Andie. That was as much of you as I needed to survive. I knew you cared all along, and my wise cracks were always just a way of hiding." 

Pacey took Joey's hand and laid back on the dock. Joey followed, looking up at the sky. 

I'm lying beneath you catching stars

"Just look Jo, at the sky. It's endless...infinite. That's the number of possibilities we're handed and never take advantage of. Sometimes I just wish that wishing on a star actually worked." 

People say you'll never take me with you - will you - will you

"Pace...I want to go to BU." 

"Why?" 

"I want to be close by. I want to be close to all of you. To be close to home." 

"I want you to go to BU too. I want you to come with me. People can say what they want, that your screwing around, ruining your future, but I want you to come. I want you to fall in love and be the richest, most successful women in the world. I want to be a part of that, in any way." 

If you have to go  
Won't you tell me   
If you still believe  
That I am the only one, the only one

"Joey?" "Yeah?" "I think...I know...I love you. I always have, even if I never showed it. I need you." 

"Pacey...I love you too. Whoa, reality check." 

Joey stepped back and saw what was happening. She was opening up to someone. Someone who wasn't Dawson. 

"I need to get home." 

Joey took off running towards her house. Pacey didn't try to stop her, hoping she would turn back. Without another word, Pacey realized he had seen Joey for the last time. The last time before he arrived at BU. 

4 years later 

"Hey handsome, where've you been?" Joey asked the tall, muscular guy in front of her. 

"Nowhere special." He answered mischievously. He got down on one knee on the dock. 

"Four years ago today we did something that changed our lives. We're at the crossroads once again, what with me going to Harvard Law and you going to Yale Law. We need something sort of binding. Something to keep us together that is true. Joey, will you marry me?" 

"Oh...oh Pacey...of course I will." 

They kissed, sealing their commitment to each other. 

15 years later

"What is that noise?" Pacey asked as he walked through the door and kissed his wife of fourteen years. 

"Hope. She got some new cd today after school." 

The radio suddenly became louder. "I'm going to tell her to turn that racket off." 

A sign of recognition passed over Joey's face. "Pacey, listen." It was the song that had been playing that night nineteen years ago. 

"Oh Jo. That's..." "Our song. Ironic. If Hope only knew..." 

"She'd throw it out the window." 

There was a knock at the door. Pacey answered, seeing the familiar face of Elliot Leery, their next door neighbor. Elliot was Jen and Dawson's fifteen year old son. Dawson had become what he had always wanted to be, a director, but had chose to live outside of California. Jen was an accountant. 

"Elliot, Hope's upstairs. But hold on. Who's that band she's playing?" 

Elliot paused to listen. "That's...that's Junkster. If I'm not mistaken, the best hits of. Hope bought it!?!?" 

"Yeah, after school." Joey said coming into the entryway. "Are they...how do I put this...are they up there with the greats? Or are they just something you guys like?" 

"They are like...the Beatles, Rolling Stones, U2, Aerosmith, Springstein, Billy Joel. They are huge." 

"Okay, just wondering. Go on up." 

Elliot disappeared. "That's hilarious Pace. Our thirteen year old loves the song that pretty much made it possible to be here." 

"Ironic. But even more hilarious, your best friend's son is our daughter's best friend." 

"Yeah Pace, but that was a little forced, considering they live next door, and in this neighborhood, it's all snobby little kids or rich old people." 

"Now that's my wife, always pleading her case." 

"Hey now, I'm not the lawyer, that's you. Witter and Associates of New Haven." 

"Ah yes, who would have thought...Pacey Witter, total screw-up, would grow up to be one of the most successful lawyers in the country. But of course, we all know the other Witter is the better lawyer." Pacey lovingly smiled at his wife. 

"If I'm the better lawyer, then why do I teach it instead of practice it?" Joey grinned. 

"You teach because you love it and practicing just isn't the same. You said so yourself. And only a good lawyer could teach law at Yale. Only an extremely good lawyer could teach others law." 

"Oh Pacey...your too good to me." 

"I know." Pacey grinned and took Joey into his arms. They danced on air while the song finished, and continued long after the music stopped.

Don't leave me here  
I'm outta control  
Keep falling down  
Did you have to do that?  
Because I'm easy to tease  
I'm all locked up, I can't find the keys  
I always told you that you'd go far  
I'm lying underneath you catching stars  
People say you'll never take me with you- will you- will you If you have to go  
Won't you tell me  
If you still believe  
That I am the only one, the only one I needed time, I just took too long  
I'm falling down  
Did you have to do that, all I needed was everything  
I'm all locked up, I can't find the keys  
I always told you that you'd go far  
I'm lying underneath you catching stars  
People say you'll never take me with you, will you, will you 

If you have to go  
Won't you tell me  
If you still believe  
That I am the only one, the only one I never thought you'd be that strong, but I was wrong  
I never thought you'd be that strong, but I was wrong If you have to go  
Won't you tell me  
If you still believe  
That I am the only one, the only one Don't leave  
The only one -The Only One  
Junkster

******** THE END******** 

Did you like it? I know, it was a little lame, but I couldn't let such a good song go to waste. Let me know what you thought, cause I'm working on another fanfic. 


End file.
